Landing in London com Sasuke
by Rhay Thriller2
Summary: Songfic mostrando como Sasuke lembra de sua vida em Konoha e com relação a Sakura. Primeira songfic e fic SasuSaku, espero que gostem


Estava frio. Muito frio. Havia chovido e ele estava um pouco molhado. O vento batia-lhe no rosto, nos cabelos, fazendo com que lhe corresse um arrepio gélido pelo corpo. Se encolheu um pouco, o frio que estava sentindo mostrava também como sua vida estava nos últimos tempos. Uma vida fria, gelada... assim estava a vida de Sasuke Uchiha.

"_Eu hoje acordei em Londres_

_Enquanto o avião estava pousando_

_E tudo que eu podia pensar era na segunda feira_

_Talvez eu volte"_

Ele havia saído de Konoha, de perto de todos com quem havia treinado pelo menos, saíra de perto de Naruto, aquele verme irritante mas rival exemplar, saíra de perto de Kakashi, seu mestre. Sempre fora um cara muito desejado e estava longe de todas aquelas garotas que ficavam dando em cima dele com suas cantadinhas baratas, mas também estava longe dela... Sakura Haruno. Uma menina de cabelos rosados, era muito preocupada com a aparência, preocupação evidenciada pelos seus longos cabelos mas durante uma luta na floresta da morte ela pra se livrar de uma imobilização, cortou seus cabelos com a kunai. Vários fios de cabelo rosa voaram, ele se lembra como se fosse ontem. Depois disso os cabelos dela ficaram curtos mas não menos belos. Depois lutaram em um ginásio e ela finalmente desabrochou. Se mostrou forte, corajosa como nunca havia se mostrado, venceu seus medos de infância, suas limitações, ficava mais linda quando despertava seu lado mais agressivo e ousado.

"_Se isso me manter longe por mais tempo_

_Eu não sei o que vou fazer"_

Ele sabia que ela era apaixonada por ele, quando sua maldição começou, vê-la toda machucada foi o puxão de gatilho para que ele liberasse toda a sua raiva, mas uma vez liberada tornou-se incontrolável e tudo que ela pôde fazer para pará-lo foi correr, abraçá-lo e chorar. E mesmo assim não foi o suficiente, não para tirar o mal todo de dentro dele. Ela se preocupava, fora uma das poucas pessoas que o abraçaram. É muito complicado descrever o sentimento por tal ação, ele sendo abraçado quando estava demonstrando o lado mais sombrio que tinha e ainda mais por aquela menina, que muitas vezes era tão irritante quando ficava chamando seu nome e chorando mas toda essa preocupação mostrava um apreço muito especial. Amor talvez. Esse sentimento no entanto, não era pra ele, não podia se dar ao luxo de senti-lo, havia coisas mais improtantes referentes ao seu clã e a seu irmão. Era difícil ser um Uchiha, era difícil que os outros compreendessem o peso de sua responsabilidade. Por fora ele era o rostinho bonito que as garotas ficavam admirando e o adversário que metia raiva nos outros mas por dentro era mais complicado... mais denso do que isso.

"_Você tem que entender que é uma vida dura que eu estou levando."_

E era mesmo. Na verdade essa vida difícil se dava desde o início de seu treinamento. Talvez mesmo antes, quando sua família foi exterminada e o peso da obrigação do clã Uchiha caiu sobre ele. Quando ele se impôs a responsabilidade de ir atrás de seu irmão para vingança. Sempre sério, frio, compenetrado em seu treino e em si mesmo. Para muitos isso é insustentável mas para ele, era muito simples se trancar em si mesmo. Daí ela apareceu em sua vida... e tudo mudou.

"E quando a noite cai ao meu redor

E eu acho que não vou conseguir"

Há vezes que a noite é tão escura quanto nossa vida parece estar. Ou será o contrário? Nos encontramos numa espécie de abismo, um buraco negro e não importa o que se faça, pra onde se olhe,, tudo é escuridão e vazio. E eles sugam para dentro e não há ningueém que puxe você para fora, ninguém que ligue. Sasuke estava só, por escolha e por necessidade, muitos querem sair da escuridão, ele ao contrário escolhera mergulhar nela, fora preciso. Sakura tentou impedi-lo, não queria que fosse embora, ele se lembra daqueles olhos azuis já meio brilhantes pela água que os marejava. Por alguns momentos ele reconsiderou a idéia de ficar, levado pela voz de súplica mas seu lado orgulhoso lhe dizia que seu objetivo devia vir antes de tudo, até mesmo dela. Daí a deixou desmaiada num banco, era essa a imagem que queria guardar, dela dormindo sem olhá-lo com aqueles olhos que o faziam esquecer quem era. Algumas vezes ele sentia esmorecer sua determinação e achava-se meio como que perdido, se questionando o porquê de tudo mas era só um raio de pensamento...

"_Eu usarei sua luz pra iluminar o caminho"_

"Droga! Droga! Droga! Droga de vida! Por que tinha que ser assim? Por que eu?", ás vezes uma voz explodia dentro dele, ouvi-la seria fraqueza de sua parte, ele era Sasuke Uchiha, não dado a sorrisos e festejos. Seu destino era ficar só. Não tinha amigos, somente aliados e mestres. Pessoas que o ajudavam em seu treinamento, via muitos rostos porém procurava não associá-los com sentimentos como amizade e amor. A única coisa que interessava a ele sentir era raiva. Raiva de seu irmão, raiva de seu clã, raiva de seu destino, raiva dos oponentes para derrotá-los mais rápido, raiva de si mesmo por achar que seus treinos nunca eram suficientes e podia ser melhor. Sua competitividade era seu impulso; sua raiva, seu combustível. Seus questionamentos se davam porque... porque... aqueles olhos... aqueles grandes olhos azuis o faziam achar ternura dentro de si, algo meio impossível de se imaginar. Imagine, Sasuke sentindo ternura por alguém, mas aquelas safiras eram tão brilhantes... como duas luzes iluminando seu caminho a frente.

"_Eu só penso em você"._

Isso era ridículo. Por que ela não lhe saía da memória? Por várias vezes sentiu vontade de abraçá-la ou pelo menos retribuir os abraços recebidos. Sentia vontade de tocar os cabelos rosados, sentir o cheiro deles, talvez tivessem cheiro de flor de cerejeira, sentia vontade de tê-la em seus braços, e ás vezes os tais hormônios queriam que ele a beijasse. A única lembrança material que ele tinha de Konoha era uma foto na qual estavam ele, Sakura, Naruto e Kakashi. Aquele sorriso era pertubador, aquela expressão de felicidade o seguia não importava onde fosse. De certa forma, quando ele olhava aquela foto, vilham-lhe lembranças, e era só o que ele tinha naquelas horas.

"_L.A. está ficando meio louca._

_E New York está ficando meio fria."_

As noites ficavam cada vez mais frias e sua vida se tornara uma loucura. Todos os dias quando o sol se punha e o escuro dominava o céu, coisas que pareciam estar longe durante o dia vinham a tona. Afinal. Durante o dia, ele treinava muito, se concentava ao máximo, visava sempre sua melhora, como uma obsessão, era como se não houvesse mais nada á sua frente, porém era d enoite que ele se confrontava com seu maior inimigo... ele mesmo.

"_Eu evito que minha cabeça fique com preguiça_

_Mal posso esperar pra voltar pra casa."_

No excuro e na solidão de seu quarto, ele se lembrava de tudo que já havia passado até aquele momento, sua cabeça se enchia de objetivos e lembranças. Lambrava de Sakura, da força que ela lhe dera mesmo quando ele não queria. Muitos pensamentos lhe passavam pela cabeça, também acompanhados de sentimentos e ficava uma verdadeira guerra dentro dele, no fundo, no fundo, no entanto, todas essas coisas clamavam para algo: a volta dele para Konoha.

"_E todos esses dias que eu desperdicei_

_Vou te compensar por isso, eu juro."_

Ela devia estar sofrendo, sentindo a falta dele. Mas a compensação viria na força que ela devia estar adquirindo. Se bem que para uma parte dele, uma parte que ele tentava reprimir inutilmente, todo aquele treinamento era inútil. Afinal, sua maior potência fora atingida, ele já conseguira poder máximo e provara que conseguia derrotar qualquer inimigo. Sua frieza e compenetração o auxiliavam. Pensava em compensar seus sentimentos "indesejáveis" com seu treino, mas uma parte dele mais indesejável ainda pensava em como compensar Sakura pelo seu sofrimento.

"_Eu preciso do seu amor pra me manter em pé_

_Quando há tanta coisa para suportar"_

Cortes, arranhões, contusões, socos e chutes. O corpo dele suportava muita coisa e devia estar pronto pra suportar mais ainda. Um treino intenso exige uma resistência incomum, é preciso ter um foco bem firme para não desistir no meio do caminho, o foco ele tinha, seu objetivo que fora o suficiente até então, mas depois de Sakura, parecia que estava faltando algo, como se houvesse um vazio dentro dele que ele não conseguia preencher nem se livrar. Uma dor que incomoda como se um alfinete estivesse machucando o tempo todo. Mas a idéia de vê-la um dia de novo fazia essa dor sumir. É, talvez ele precisasse dela, talvez precisasse sentir que alguém estava do seu lado e gostava dele, gostava por ele ser Ssasuke Uchiha e somente isso. Sem olhar para sua história, seu passado ou o quanto ele tinha treinado, sem ficar avaliando todo seu destino, julgando, ou imaginando o grau de sua força e como serria lutar com um dos mais fortes da aldeia da folha. Ela gostava dele por ele ser quem era, por ser seu companheiro de equipe e pensando bem ela nunca pedira nada em troca só que ele ficasse, naquele momento era muito mas fora bom ouvir alguém pedir pra que ficasse.

"_E quando a noite cai ao meu redor_

_E eu acho que não vou conseguir_

_Eu usarei sua luz pra iluminar o caminho_

_Eu só penso em você."_

- Um dia eu volto Sakura, por você somente eu volto. Sua luz me fez ver coisas que julguei estarem mortas dentro de mim e de alguma forma ela me guia desde então.

Uma voz ecoava dentro dele, talvez ele ainda não tivesse visto tudo que precisava como imaginara, mas algo era certo: Sakura não lhe abandonava os pensamentos e se alguém permanece no pensamento por tanto tempo assim era porque realmente importava.

Aquela noite terminava com uma chuva fria assim como o clima, Sasuke adormeceu com um pouco de frio, no entanto algo o aquecia por dentro, embora tentasse negar: a lembrança de uma menina com olhos azuis e cabelos rosados.


End file.
